The Diary of Lily Evans
by Iris Stardust
Summary: Few months after Battle of Hogwarts Petunia gives Harry the diary, that his mother got for her ninth birthday and was writing in it for many years. What new will Harry learn about his parents? Lily started writing in her diary one day after her ninth birthday and wrote in it for last time on 31st October 1981.
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**I know my grammar isn't perfect, because English is not my first language and I'm still learning but I'll try my best.**

* * *

**_The Diary of Lily Evans_**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was sitting on a bench under a tree in the park. He was a little bit nervous while he was waiting for his aunt. He was really surprised when he got her message which said she would like to talk to him and he had no idea why.

When he just thought that letter was only a joke aunt Petunia came. At first they were both quiet because they didn't know how should they start conversation. Harry was nervous because he didn't know what to expect. His aunt, uncle and cousin never liked him. It looked like Dudley changed his opinion on him but even if that was true Harry didn't know if it was same for his aunt and uncle. Aunt Petunia was first to break silence.

"I believe you are very surprised that you suddenly wanted to talk to you," she said. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said. "I know we were horrible to you. I should've taken better care of you. I should've loved you like aunt should. There are so many things I should've or shouldn't have done. I was so jealous. I wanted to go to Hogwarts with Lily. And when I was told I can't go I couldn't accept it. So I was always telling Lily she is a freak and said I hate magic. Deep inside I was always worried about her and wished I could be with her. But when I started to realise this I thought it's too late to change anything. And marrying Vernon, who hated everything that isn't normal didn't really help me to change my opinion. And then everything happened suddenly. She died and Dumbledore asked us to take care of you. But I never really took care of you. I was sad that my sister died and that I couldn't apologise to her. I knew that being kind to you would be the most I could do. But I never did that. I really should've been better sister." After she said the last part she couldn't hold it anymore and started crying.

Harry was shocked. Not only because he never expected aunt Petunia to tell him that but also because he never saw her cry before. He knew his aunt was telling the truth. He hugged her. For the first time in his life. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know you won't be able to do that. And this is not the reason I wanted to see you," Petunia said.

"I understand your feelings and if I decided that I won't forgive you things would get only more complicated. I can see that you loved my mother," Harry said.

Petunia gave Harry sad smile but tears were still coming from her eyes. "Thank you Harry. You are very kind boy. I knew that all along. And as soon as I saw you for the first time I noticed. You have your mother's eyes."

Harry smiled and then remembered. "You said you had another reason you wanted to see me. May I ask what is that reason?"

"I wanted to give you this," Petunia said and showed Harry a book. "What is this?" Harry asked. "Lily's diary," Petunia said. "She got it for her ninth birthday and was writing in it for many years." Harry's heart started beating faster. He still didn't know very much about his parents. It's true that he knew much more than he used to when he was young. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore told him some things and he also learned a lot from Snape's memories but there were still many things he didn't know and he knew that he would find a lot in this diary.

"How come you have my mother's diary," Harry asked. Petunia looked at him. "The day we were told what happened to your parents I went to see their house. Most of things were destroyed but I found this diary and nothing happened to it. I took it but I didn't have courage to read it until shortly after you saved Dudley from dementors. I still didn't say thank you for that."

Even though Harry believed Petunia was really sorry he didn't really understand where did this sudden change came from. "You went to their house?" he asked. "Yes. I didn't really know why but I felt like I need to do that. I never told Vernon about it." Harry was even more shocked than before. Ever since he saw Snape's memories he had feeling that Petunia was only jealous on Lily but he didn't thought she cared for her that much.

"At that time I remembered what that Snape boy told Lily. And I also remembered Lily's diary. I started reading it. I was thinking that I should talk to you about it but I didn't really have chance. Last two years you came home for much shorter time than usual and you were in your room for most of the time," Petunia continued.

Harry knew that she was right. Last two summers he didn't need to be with Dursleys for long time and he was in the room for most of the time. "So are you sure I can have this?" Harry asked. "Yes I am. I'm sure Lily would want you to have it," Petunia said.

* * *

When Harry returned to the Burrow where he was currently staying he opened the diary. On the first page there was written with big letters: THIS DIARY BELONG TO LILY EVANS. When he read this he got strange feeling that was mix of happiness and sadness. He slowly turned page and started reading ...


	2. 31st January 1969

**Hello!**

**Thank you SassyDoe for reviewing and favoriting the story and thanks to Daughterofwisdomsqueen for following. I'm really happy that there are some people who like my fanfiction.**

* * *

**Sunday, 31st January 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_My name is Lily Evans and yesterday was my ninth birthday. I got a lot of books for birthday presents because everyone in my family knows how much I love reading. I also got socks, sweater, sweets and this diary. I got it from my older sister Petunia. I like her very much! I'm so happy that I have older sister who cares about me. My classmate Ella told me that her sister never speaks to her. Isn't that awful!? I'm glad Petunia isn't like that! _

_But there is one thing she doesn't like about me. I'm not really sure how should I explain this because I don't really understand it myself..._

_I can do very unusual things. I can make flowers move, I often change my curtains colour and I can fly for few meters after I jump from a swing. And there were so many other strange things happening around me! _

_For example: Two years ago I was playing with Petunia on the playground when suddenly five older boys came and wanted us to move. Petunia told them that we can be there if we want and one of them hit her. I was so scared but I was also angry. No one can hit my sister! I started shouting at them and suddenly branches appeared and started falling on them. They ran away but branches were following them!_

_And here's another one: Few weeks ago one of my classmates embarrassed me in front of whole class and his hair suddenly changed colour to pink. _

_And this one was really scary! We visited my aunt and uncle who live in flat that is in eight floor. I was six, almost seven at that time. I fell from the balcony. Everyone was so scared! But when I was just about to crash on the floor I suddenly stopped. It was like something stopped me from falling and then I gently landed on the floor. No one really understood what happened but everyone was glad I'm ok._

_Anyway, I could tell more than ten stories like that. I don't understand how can I do this stuff and Petunia really doesn't like me doing it. I know she is only worried about me but I wish she wouldn't scold me when I do it. I don't know how or why can I do this! I guess she is a bit jealous and wishes she could do that too. I actually wish that too. It would be much easier if I knew that I'm not the only one who can do things like that. _

_I have to go now, Petunia is calling me because we are going skating today. I can't wait! I love skating! I'm not very good at sports but skating is one of exceptions. _


	3. 15th February 1969

**Hi!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favroited!**

* * *

**15th February 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_I know I didn't write in there for long time but I didn't have enough time. I don't know why but a lot of people I know have birthday in February so I was invited to 5 birthday parties in two weeks. And February isn't over yet... _

_Don't get me wrong, I like birthday parties. But there are too many of them in February! And of course Petunia's annoying friend Yvonne has birthday in February too!_

_I don't like Yvonne very much. Every year when she has birthday party she invites me along with Petunia. But she does that only because she needs someone who will play with her younger brother Lucas. He is one year younger than me and is even more annoying than his sister._

_I remember how happy I was when I was invited to Yvonne's birthday for the first time. At that time I didn't know that I'll have to spend all of the time with Lucas and that we will be with other guests only when we'll eat._

_Every year I asked my parents if I could stay at home but they always said that it would be rude to Yvonne if I wouldn't go. So it isn't rude that she invites me only because she needs babysitter for her brother? _

_I have to go now – mum is calling me for dinner._


	4. 21st March 1969

**21st March 1969**

_Dear Diary!_

_I know it's been more than a month since I wrote in here but there were so many things going on that I just couldn't find time._

_I remember that I wrote about Yvonne and her birthday party last time... Well ... I don't really want to write about how awful it was this year but let's just said that I somehow managed to change Lucas's curtains to pink and he hates that colour. I didn't do this on purpose! It just happened. I don't know why I'm doing so strange things... Anyway I really don't want to talk about that awful day..._

_Yesterday when I was on playground with Petunia I noticed something strange. When Petunia was angry at me because I jumped of the swing and flew for few meters again I thought I heard something moving on the tree... But I guess I was just imagining things. I don't think there is someone who would be interested in spying on me or Petunia. I guess it was just wind._

_Two days ago I borrowed very interesting book. I know I was very short but I really want to know what will happen next._

* * *

_**I know that Lily isn't writing very often and that chapters are short and boring now. When she'll meet Snape (which will happen soon, I already put one hint in this chapter) and go to Hogwarts her diary entries will become more interesting and she'll write in her diary more often**_


	5. 28th March 1969

**28th March 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_Today was so fun! My classmate Ella invited me to come over and it was great. We had so much fun! I really like Ella, she is one of my best friends. And unlike Petunia she doesn't mind strange stuff I'm doing. She was so excited when I accidently made her fairy dolls really fly today and asked me if I could try doing it again. I'm glad that not everyone is afraid of what can I do. Ella thinks it's amazing._

_I'm still a bit worried about that though... Yesterday I had argument with Petunia and I don't know why but her wardrobe was broken. Dad repaired it but Petunia is still angry with me. She thinks I did it. And I'm worried that she is right. But I didn't mean to! I can't control my powers (I think it's too long if I always write what can I do, or things I can do ...)! But I wish I could. Why can I only rarely use them when I'm happy? Why is it usually when I'm angry or surprised? I wish I could control it! Because people don't always mean what they say when they are angry and I didn't want to break Petunia's wardrobe! I wish I could use this powers only when I want to use them not on accident! I really don't understand it..._

_I'm at the playground sitting on the swing right now. I know I look strange writing in diary while sitting on swing but I just felt like writing here. Wait what is that?_

_I'm sorry I just thought I heard something moving on the tree again. I think I'll go home now, it's late and it's getting dark. _


	6. 6th April 1969

**Hi!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited, it makes me very happy if people like my stories. **

* * *

**6th April 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_Petunia is still angry at me and it's already one week since that happened. It's not the first time I argued with Petunia but she was never angry at me for that long before. I feel really bad because of that. I tried to apologise but she didn't listen to me. I don't know what to do! I really didn't mean to break her wardrobe! _

_It feels so weird that she didn't want to go to the playground with me at all this week. I went alone twice but it wasn't fun being alone. I went few times with Ella and it was fun but I felt a bit bad when I was thinking about Petunia._

_Ella understands me a bit. Her sister rarely talks to her, she usually pretends she doesn't exist and I feel so bad for Ella because of that. I saw few pictures of Ella and her sister when I was visiting her few days ago and it looked like they were having fun together. When Ella saw which pictures I saw he quickly closed album. I guess she forgot to hide it and didn't want me to see them at all so I didn't ask her anything. I wonder if they used to be friends like Petunia and I, but had an argument and that's why they aren't talking to each other anymore. Ella never told me anything about it but it looks like it. _

_I really hope Petunia won't be like that and be angry at me forever only because I broke her wardrobe! She is so great sister! I wouldn't be able to stand it if she would stop talking to me!_

_Speaking about playground... I mentioned I heard something moving on the tree before and when I was there again with Ella yesterday, I had feeling I heard something again. But I guess I'm just imagining things or maybe it's just wind._

_Someone is knocking on the door. It's Petunia and she is asking if she can enter. She's been ignoring me for whole week so it looks like it's good sign. I hope she finally decided to forgive me!_


	7. 7th April 1969

**7th April 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_Guess what! Petunia really came because she forgave me! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! Finally! I'm so happy she finally talks to me again!_

_She saw I was writing in this diary. I think she's happy that I use her present – she didn't say anything but she looked very happy._

_After Petunia came to my room we went to the playground. Ok. I know. I mention playground every time I write in this diary and I guess it might be getting annoying but I really like going there. I have so many memories at that place!_

_Anyway we had a lot of fun. _

_I have to stop now because I have to go to school, but I just had to write in here before I go, because I don't know when will have time (or remember) to write in my diary again._


	8. Harry's thoughts

**Hi!**

**I know it's been very long since last update but I had a lot of work with school and I also have some problems with internet.**

**I got a review from guest saying that it would be interesting if I added Harry's thoughts after each chapter. I haven't planned doing that but I liked the idea so I decided I'll do it. **

**This chapter is Harry's thoughts about diary entries that I alread wrote. After that I'm going to put Harry's thoughts after every chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. **

* * *

**_31__st__ January _**

Harry smiled when he read that his mother liked reading books. It kind of reminded him of Hermione who was on coincidence also muggle-born. At the mention of socks, sweater and sweets he started to think about the birthday presents he got. Ever since he started going to Hogwarts he got Weasley sweater for Christmas every year. He got socks for birthday from uncle Vernon one year before he found out that he was a wizard (he hoped that his mothers socks were better though) and he got sweets every year for birthday and Christmas. He also got books from Hermione and last year even from Ron. He knew that this isn't so important fact but it made him feel connected to his mother.

He felt sad when he read about how much his mother liked her sister and even said how happy she is that she doesn't ignore her like her friends sister do. It was so sad thinking about how Petunia will start to pretend she doesn't have sister some years later. He also wondered about Ella. He never heard about her. Not that he was surprised - aunt Petunia rarely mentioned his mother.

He smiled slightly at first few mentions of Lily's accident magic. He already seen her moving flowers and flying from swing in Snape's memories but information about changing curtains colour was new for him. He remembered that he also changed colour of some things with accidental magic.

At the mention of branches that started to fall on the boys he thought about another Snape's memory. The one in which Snape accidently made branch fall on Petunia. He wondered if one of reasons Lily was so angry at that time was because she remembered about that.

He smiled again at the mention of his mother's classmate's hair turning pink remembering how he ended up turning wig of one of his teacher's from muggle school blue.

At Lily's worries Harry thought about how confused he was when he did accidental magic. He felt so connected to his mother when he was reading this. So many things reminded him of himself. He also thought about how Lily guessed that Petunia is just jealous so quickly. Harry never thought of it before he watched Snape's memories. But it was true that Petunia was close to Lily at that time and she was never so kind to Harry, so it was normal that he didn't thought of that.

Harry wondered slightly at the mention of skating. He never skated before but he thought that he should try one day if his mother liked it so much.

* * *

**_15__th__ February_**

_"__Yvonne... That name sounds familiar..."_ Harry thought after reading that name. He remembered that's how aunt Petunia's friend was called. He only saw her two or three times but he didn't really like her and she didn't seem to like him either. After reading on he guessed that not liking him already came from his mother. Well it was interesting to see that Petunia and Yvonne are already friends for so long time.

* * *

**_21__st__ March_**

When Harry read how Lily didn't want to write more about that birthday he thought that it's possible that something more happened but she just wanted to forget it so she didn't write in diary about it.

Harry was sure that something his mother heard moving on the tree was Snape. He remembered that he said that he was watching Lily for long time before he has spoken to her for the first time. At Lily's comment about how she doesn't think someone would spy on Petunia and her he couldn't help but smile. If she would only knew... But she was partly right, Snape would never spy on Petunia. He was only interested in Lily.

When the book was mentioned Harry smiled as he was reminded of Hermione again.

* * *

**_28__th__ March_**

Ella was mentioned again and when Lily said that she is one of her best friends Harry wondered where is she now. Did she ever meet him when he was still a baby? Or did Lily and Ella stop being friends after Lily started going to Hogwarts? When it was mentioned that Ella doesn't mind about what Lily can do (it was kind of funny to him how Lily always wrote what I can do or things I can do or something like that. He knew that his mother just like him had no idea about magic but she could still find shorter word for that) he guessed that they were still friends after his mother started going to new school. Or maybe they weren't because they couldn't see each other so often?

When he read about broken wardrobe he was surprised. Not so much about the wardrobe – that seemed like normal accidental magic, it was more that fact that she seemed so happy when she started writing and in the end she was actually so sad about Petunia not speaking to her.

He understood his mother's confusion about her magic. He was the same. He was so confused before Hagrid explained it to him... Well actually he was still slightly confused some time after that.

_"__So Snape's watching her again," _Harry thought after he read that Lily heard something moving on the tree again. He wondered when will Lily's diary entry about meeting Snape and finding out about being witch come. He really wonder how did that meeting look like from his mothers point of view.

* * *

_**6th April**_

He was sad when he read how sad was Lily when Petunia was ignoring her, thinking how sad she must've been when they started to grow apart and Petunia even started to pretend Lily doesn't exist.

He was curious about what happened to Ella and really hoped that Lily found out what it was in the end.

Harry was sad again. He knew that Petunia wasn't angry at Lily forever because of wardrobe, since they were still friends when Lily met Snape but she knew what happened years after that.

He wondered how come his mum was still trying to convince herself it was just a wind. If she heard Snape so often she should've seen him by now right?

* * *

_**7th April**_

This chapter made Harry feel very happy. He remembered how his mother looked at that age from Snape's memories and she could imagine her being so happy because Petunia finally forgave her. He wished Petunia wasn't so jealous. He wondered how would it be like if both Petunia and Lily were witches. Like Colin and Denis who were both wizards even though they were muggle born... He felt sad when he thought of Colin. He was so young and innocent. He really shoudn't have died. He suddenly remembered all people who died in the war and thinking about how he felt like it was all his fault. Feelings that he was finally able to control few weeks ago were returning. He stopped reading for few minutes. After he finally calmed down again he continued with reading.


	9. 17th May 1969

**Hi!**

**I know that it took very long again but my computer was repaired so internet works normally again so I'll try to upload more often again.**

**Thanks to everyone who follewed, favorited and reviewed!**

* * *

_**17th May 1969**_

_Dear diary!_

_It looks like I was right when I said that I should write in diary quickly because I don't know when will I have time or remember to write again. It's been more than a month since I last wrote in here. I haven't really felt about writing and haven't really thought about the diary until I started to think about what should I give to Petunia for her birthday. I already wrote this when I wrote in this for my first time – she was the one who gave me this amazing diary for my birthday. So I wanted to give something as great as this is to her._

_I was thinking about it for quite long. I didn't have any good ideas until I remembered that Petunia liked to make notes. Really she writes them for every little thing. She likes to be very organised. Really she's worse than my great aunt Sophie and that's saying something because great aunt Sophie is very organised person!So when she mentioned that her notebook is almost full, I decided, that I'll buy her new one for her birthday. I also bought her necklace with four-leafed clover. I think my decisions were right. Her birthday was last week and it looked like she liked my present. I hope she really had. _

_I'm also excited as it's only about month left before summer vacation starts. It's not like I don't like school but I love summer vacation. We always spend two weeks at the seaside and I can spend time doing whatever I want (but of course I also learn a bit so I don't forget everything I learned at school. But it's not like I do it all of the time). Another reason I love summer vacation is because I don't need to see that annoying boy from my class. The one whose hair I accidently turned pink. Well actually it happened again. I turned his hair purple yesterday. If I don't learn how to control this I'll turn it turquoise next time! Really I didn't do this on purpose! It was an accident! _

_Anyway I don't remember anything else to write right no so I'll just go to do something else._

* * *

**_Harry's thoughts_**

Harry almost started laughing when he came to Petunia being very organised part. That was indeed true and Harry wasn't really surprised that this thing already came from her young age. He didn't remember if he ever seen her taking notes though. It's possible that she wasn't doing it anymore because it reminded her of Lily, or maybe she only did when Harry or anyone else couldn't see her. When great aunt Sophie was mentioned he tried to remember if Petunia ever talked about her. He remembered that she mentioned her once or twice in his presence. He remembered that she mentioned going to her grave once.

Harry smiled when he learned that his mother looked forward for summer vacation. Before he went to Hogwarts he really had to but that changed when he was eleven. He often wished that he could stay at Hogwarts at summer holidays too.

At the change of hair colour Harry remembered again, that he accidently turned his muggle teacher's wig blue once. He also became sad at the colours that were mentioned. Purple was the colour Tonks had when Harry met her for the first time. Most of the time her hair was pink, and turquoise was colour little Teddy who couldn't control his metamorphmagus ability completely yet often had. He remembered that he had that hair colour at the picture Remus showed to him and Fleur right before battle of Hogwarts. He became really sad thinking about them but he tried to control himself. He knew that Remus, Sirius and a lot of other people that died will be for sure mentioned in this diary so he'll really have to try not to lose control every time something written in here reminds him on them.


	10. 3rd July 1969

**3rd July 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_It's been again very long since I wrote in here. Summer vacation started few weeks ago and we are currently at the seaside. I so love it here! It's great! I have so much fun playing with Petunia and some other kids I met here. It's so great!_

_We came here five days ago and we are going to stay for nine more days! I'm so happy!_

_I'm going to swim now. I know I was short, but I promise to write more when I return home because I doubt I'm going to write a lot while I'm here._

* * *

**_Harry's thoughts_**

This chapter made Harry feel somehow happy. He liked reading about his mother as excited nine years old girl. He was wondering if she is going to meet Snape soon. He knew that they met each other when they were nine so probably they met soon after that. The scene in pensive looked like it was happening in the summer so it's possible.

* * *

**I'm sorry for short chapter but I hope that next one is going to be more interesting... **


	11. 2nd August 1969

**Hi!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and read this. I'm very happy when people like my stories.**

* * *

_**2nd August 1969**_

_Dear diary!_

_Something really strange happened today and I have to write this in my diary because Petunia doesn't want to talk about it, she only says that the boy we met is mad and I'm sure anyone else I would ask about that would say the same. _

_It all started as normal day until I went to the playground with Petunia. It was all quite normal there at first too. We were on the swing and I was going very high then I jumped and flew for few meters. I think I wrote about how I can do that before. Anyway lately I do it more often and it's so fun! Petunia was angry with me tough. She always try to stop me doing this and my mum isn't really happy either, she is worried that I would hurt myself. But it's not dangerous! I love doing it!_

_Anyway, Petunia was angry at me again and I showed her how I can move flowers but she didn't like it. Well at least she said she doesn't she seemed keen to learn how I do it though. So when she asked me about it suddenly that boy jumped of the tree. _

_He told me that I can do this stuff because I'm a witch. I was slightly offended but then he started saying that he is a wizard too. Petunia said that he's just making this all up, that what he is saying isn't true and I must say I didn't really believe him either. We left after he called Petunia muggle, whatever that world mean. _

_Well I didn't believe him before but now that I think about it... It seems possible. It really would explain why can I do all this strange stuff, why is all of this happening around me. I know that it seems so impossible, but I wonder if there is a chance that the boy was telling the truth... _

_Is all of this magic? Am I really a witch? Is it possible that this boy is a wizard? That there are more people that can do magic? _

_That boy... Petunia said his surname is Snape and that he lives down the Spinner's End. She later told me that the reputation of that street isn't very well. I wish I could go there to ask Snape if what he is telling is the truth. But Petunia wouldn't allow me or want to go with me and parents would never let me go there by myself so I guess there is no way. _

_I'll probably meet him at the playground again. He jumped of the tree... He must've been the noise I heard so many times when I was here. So he was watching me for months? I wonder why didn't he speak to me before. _

_I hope I'll have chance to see him again. I didn't believe him at first but now I'm not so sure anymore... There are so many things I want to ask him! _

_I wonder what Ella would think about this if I asked her for opinion..._

_I have to go now, mum's calling me because dinner's ready._

* * *

_**Harry's thoughts**_

Harry already realised what was the strange think that happened when he read that Petunia thought that boy was mad. He was very happy that he finally came to that day. He was really interested about what his mum thought about Snape when she first met him and how did the meeting look like from her point of view.

Harry had very strange feeling that he wasn't sure if it's happiness or sadness when he read her mother's thoughts and worries about possibility of her being a witch. He was the same. He wasn't sure how to believe that when he first learned truth from Hagrid and he always wondered all those strange things happened around him.

When Lily was thinking about meeting Snape again he remembered that he hadn't actually seen how Lily begun to trust Snape, she already believed him in the second memory he saw. He was curious so he quickly continued with reading.

Ella was mentioned again and Harry again wondered what happened to her and why didn't he hear about her before.

* * *

**She finally met Snape. I hope story will be more interesting from now on. :)**


	12. 6th August 1969

**Hi!**

**Again thanks to anyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. I feel very happy when people like my stories.**

* * *

**6th August 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_I finally got the chance to speak with Snape again. Petunia was always following me around and she didn't want me to go to the playground at all. I haven't spoke to her about this to her, but she probably noticed that I'm thinking that Snape could be telling truth. _

_Well I finally got the chance today because Petunia visited Yvonne and I went to the playground by myself._

_I was alone at first. Or at least I thought I was. I was alone swinging on swing thinking about Snape, wondering if I'll ever have a chance to ask him about magic. And then I heard the noise on the tree again. _

_I stopped swinging and looked at it. Then I quietly asked: "Snape?"_

_At first I thought that I was wrong and that leaves on the tree were making noise because of the wind, but then Snape jumped from the tree. He looked slightly nervous._

_We were quiet for some time until I asked: "About what you said last time about magic. Is it true?" _

"_It is. I know it must sound unbelievable since your parents are muggles and don't know anything about it but it's true. Wizards and witches exist. My mother's one and so am I," he answered._

_I wasn't sure why, but I believed him. I had a feeling that he's telling the truth._

"_So all these things... Changing colour of curtains and people's hair, flying after jumping from the swing, breaking Tuney's wardrobe... All of this is magic? And I can do it because I'm a witch?" I asked._

_Snape nodded. "That's right," he said. "It was all accidental magic. Flying is slightly unusual though. And wait you broke your sister's wardrobe? She must've made you really angry then." _

_At the final part it seemed as if he would almost start laughing but he was able to stop himself. I noticed however. _

"_It's not funny," I said. "Tuney didn't speak to me for a week because of that."_

"_I'm sorry," he said quickly. He looked slightly uncomfortable so I quickly asked: "You called it accidental magic. Why is it called that?"_

"_Underage wizards, especially the ones that don't go to school yet and can't control their powers yet, sometimes use magic on accident, especially if they are scared or angry. People call this accidental magic. It's very usual for children our age and younger it can happen to any wizard younger than seventeen though, but it's rare for those older than eleven."_

"_Those who don't go to school yet? So there is a school for wizard and witches?"_

"_Of course, there are many wizarding schools around the world. Children between age of eleven and seventeen go there. The school in Great Britain is called Hogwarts."_

_The name Hogwarts sounded so amazing in my head. I was thinking about magic, wizards, witches... I wanted to know more about that world. More about how comes I am one of them. Snape seemed to become slightly more comfortable so he sat to the swing next to mine._

"_You said your mother is a witch. How comes I'm a witch if none of my parents is one?" _

_Snape didn't answer immediately. After few seconds of silence he said: "That's not so unusual. There are many wizards and witches that comes from muggle families."_

_I noticed that he used word muggle again. "What does muggle mean?" I asked. _

"_That's what wizards call non-magical people."_

_We were talking there for quite long. I asked him a lot of questions about Hogwarts, wizards, witches and wizarding world feeling exited that there was finally someone who understood strange things happening around me. I was very surprised when I noticed how late it got._

"_I'm sorry but I'll have to go home now," I said. "Can we meet here again tomorrow?"_

"_Sure," Snape said and he looked very happy._

"_That's great," I said. "See you tomorrow Snape!" I said and I was just about to go when I heard him say. "My name is Severus." _

_I smiled and turned back to him. "I'm Lily," I said. "Lily Evans." _

_And that's how it happened. I think we kind of became friends. I know that it might sound unbelievable to many but I believe him. If Petunia found out she would probably say that I shouldn't believe him, that Hogwarts and all of this don't exist. But I believe him. I just know that Severus is telling me the truth._

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

Harry didn't really know what did he thought when he was reading this. When Lily was asking Snape all this questions about wizarding world he remembered himself when he was eleven asking Hagrid about so many things. He again felt even closer to his mother.

He was thinking about what his mother wrote when she went to Hogwarts. He wanted to learn more about his father too even though he knew Lily probably didn't write anything good about him in her first years at Hogwarts.


	13. 15th January 1970

**Hi!**

**Once again I'm really sorry that it took so long. (Wait almost three months? What was I doing?) I was very busy in May and at beginning of June and then I didn't have idea what to write (I have much more ideas for what will happen later in story than what happend at this part of story) but I think I got a bit of ideas back so hopefully I'll update a bit more often now.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads, review, favorite and follow.**

* * *

**15th January 1970**

_Dear diary!_

_Yes, I know it's been about half a year since I wrote in here but main reason that I didn't write was because something was always going on. I know it probably sound weird. Wouldn't I write more in diary if a lot of things were going on than if nothing interesting happened? Well I guess that is a way of looking at this but I didn't have time for writing in diary. But today I just got feeling that I should write something about what happened in this half of year so here I go:_

_Severus and I are very good friends now. I believe him about Hogwarts and everything he tells me about magic. I can wait to finally turn 11 and get letter for Hogwarts. Well my 10__th__ birthday is in 15 days so I guess that's only one year more to go. Well year and a half because Severus says that children usually get letter for Hogwarts between June and August. _

_I find wizarding word so interesting. Severus tells me something new almost every day. Petunia doesn't like that. She always tells me that I shouldn't believe him. That he is lying or a bit crazy and that there is no place called Hogwarts. She was very angry at me when she found out I became friend with Severus. She stopped interfering now but I can tell she is still angry at me. I have feeling we aren't as close as we used to be anymore. We are still spending time together but I think she is starting to get a bit distant from me. She spends much more time with Yvonne and her other friends. I'm not that lonely. I spend a lot of time with Severus or Ella but I still miss her._

_Speaking of Ella and Severus I don't think they like each other very much. Well Severus seems to have something against Ella which she noticed. I tried to introduce them to each other and we spent some time together but Ella told me later that she thinks it would be better if I play with her and Severus separately. I tried to ask Severus what does he have against Ella but he never gave me clear answer. I think of them both as my best friends and is kind of annoying that they don't like each other but I still decided to do as Ella says, after all I still think it's better to play with both separately than with both together and end up in big fight. _

_Severus had birthday a bit less than week ago. He was very surprised that I remembered it and gave him gift but he was very happy. I don't think he has any other friends as me. I learned a bit about his family. His mother is witch while his father is muggle who hates magic. Severus doesn't like to talk about them. She seems to dislike his father very much and his parents are arguing a lot but he always try to quickly change subject if we end up talking about that._

_I can't believe it's almost year since I got this diary and I didn't write in it very much. But I'm sure I will. Especially now that it seems that my life is going to be more interesting than I ever imagined._

**Harry's thoughts**

This "chapter" as Harry decided he'll start to call diary entries gave Harry some new questions and he also noticed some changes started to happen. He didn't really think much during the chapter. When he read the last sentence he got sad. His mother was right. Her life was really much more exciting that she thought. But it also ended much sooner than she thought. Harry quickly turned to next page and tried to remind himself that diary only begun and that he'll have to go through many more mentions of people who died.


	14. 30th January 1971

_**Hello!**_

_**Thank you again for all reviews, favorites and follows. :D **_

_**And reply to guest review saying Hogwarts is in Scotland - I know that. Did I by any chance wrote it was somewhere else? Because I didn't notice it.**_

* * *

**30th January 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_Yes, you are not reading it wrong and no I didn't make mistake. It was more than a year since I last wrote in here. I'm not going to make excuses about it – I just wasn't in mood for writing and actually forgot to do it. Well I'm sure that I'm going to write more in here soon because..._

_TODAY IS FINALLY MY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY!_

_Which means it's going to happen this year! I'll get my letter from Hogwarts and finally go there! I can't wait._

_I know that this won't happen that soon, I still have to wait for few months (Severus said that letter comes in the summer) but still. It's going to happen this year. This year!_

_Now that I think about it I really can't believe it's already two years since Petunia gave me this diary. I was reading my first entry before I started to write and realised how many things changed since then. I met Severus and I learned reason why all those weird things are going on around me. And there is another thing. It's about Petunia. I think I already wrote something about worrying that Petunia is getting very distant? Well it's getting even worse lately. And I'm worried... It's not going to be like Ella and her sister right? Really... _

_But no! I'm not going to think about that today. Petunia was very kind to me today, it's almost as it used to be. Besides it's my eleventh birthday so I'm very happy. And nothing will change my good today!_

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

Harry was slightly surprised that his mother didn't write in diary for so long time. It's funny. He thought that she wrote very rarely when she wrote only few times a month but then she paused for half of year and now for whole year... Well but it's possible that she'll write more at Hogwarts. After all something is always happening there. Though on the other hand that might be reason that she won't write as much.

He knew what was going to happen between Petunia and Lily so he was sad for his mother when he read about her worries.

It felt so funny to read how his mother wrote first entry two years ago, for him it was only about fifteen minutes ago.


	15. 13th July 1971

_**Hello!**_

_**Again big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. :D**_

* * *

**13th July 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_Severus told me that he got his letter this morning and I'm slightly worried as I still haven't got mine. I know that it's possible that I'll still get it but I am slightly nervous. What if Severus was wrong? What if I am not witch? What if there is another reason weird things are happening around me?_

_Ok, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me but I got slightly nervous. I know there is no need for it so I'll just try to relax but still..._

_Wait... Someone is ringing the door... Could it be?_

_Sorry, I have to go._

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

Harry didn't really think a lot about this chapter. He understood that his mother was worried about mistake, after all he was like that too. When she said she had to go because someone was ringing the bell at the door he wondered if it could be someone from Hogwarts bringing the letter. He quickly turned page because he was interested.


	16. 13th July 1971 - part 2

**13th July 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_You won't believe it! It was one of teachers from Hogwarts professor McGonagall. She is actually deputy Headmistress. Severus said that someone from Hogwarts comes to tell muggle-borns about Hogwarts and he was right. She had my Hogwarts letter and explained everything to my parents. They were surprised and so was Petunia. I never told my parents about what Severus said and Petunia never believed him and now I have proof that it's true._

_Well I got letter and it's all real! There is also list of things I need for school and professor said that she'll came and show us how to get to Diagon Alley. I'm excited because I really can't wait to get everything. _

_I was worried a bit about how will my parents react but they were fine with it. Well they didn't believe professor McGonagall at first but when she convinced them they seemed to be ok with it. I think they are also a bit excited to see Diagon Alley though they still think everything is slightly strange. Well, I can understand that._

_Professor was surprised that I believed so quickly and didn't ask many questions as usually muggle-born wizards do but I told her that I have wizard friend who lives close to me and already told me a lot. _

_Petunia didn't speak to me since professor came, but it's true that she left only about five minutes ago (I couldn't wait to write about this in here) it probably doesn't mean something bad. Well at least I hope it doesn't. _

_I have to tell Severus about it soon but it'll probably have to wait for tomorrow. _

_Mum just came to my room and asked me if we can talk. I think it's about what happened earlier. Well I'll see what my parents think about all of this now._

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

While Harry read this he remembered the day Hagrid came and told him about Hogwarts. He was at first surprised that it was McGonagall who came and told his mother that she is witch but then he remembered that Dumbledore was the one who told Voldemort that he is wizard so maybe it isn't that strange. Besides there are probably too many muggle-born wizards for one teacher to tell them about wizard world. He knew that Petunia's jealousy became even stronger then and he also knew that his mother's parents weren't against her being witch but he was slightly interested in what were their first reactions.

* * *

**_Again big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited :D _**


	17. 14th July 1971

**14th July 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_As I guessed my parents wanted to speak with me about what professor McGonagall told us. They said that it seems like she is telling the truth but they still aren't completely sure if they can trust her. I can understand it. It's not like I believed Severus on our first meeting either. _

_They also wanted to know who is that wizard friend I mentioned to professor so I told them about Severus. They were slightly surprised. They knew Severus was my friend but I didn't tell them that he is wizard and suspects I am one too. _

_After debate about trusting or not trusting wizarding world my parents decided we'll all wait for professor to come and take us to Diagon Alley. She didn't tell us date because she is very busy and didn't know when she'll have time yet. _

_I still didn't have chance to speak to Severus yet but we are meeting in afternoon and I'll be able to tell him everything about professor McGonagall visit then._

_Mum is calling me now, saying something about mail for me with owl. I'll be right back._

_Ok, so letter was from professor McGonagall and it said:_

* * *

_**Dear Miss Evans**_

_**I'm informing you that due to some circumstances I won't be able to accompany you and your parents to Diagon Alley so professor Dumbledore decided that Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts will be the one who accompany you. I know you or your parents might be still slightly afraid of strangers from our world but I assure you that he is nice person and that there is no need for you to be afraid of him because of his size. He is coming on 18**__**th**__** July at 10 o'clock. In case this date isn't good for you, please send me reply with this owl and we'll choose another date. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

* * *

_I read this letter many times now. The date is ok with us though Petunia says that she is visiting Yvonne on Sunday and can't come with us. Yesterday after I talked with parents she said to me that she still doesn't believe anything and is sure that "so called professor McGonagall is only prank that Severus made up so I would believe." _

_I think she is just trying to refuse to believe it's true as I'm sure she knew how small possibility that Severus could get woman of that age to pretend that she is teacher and deputy headmistress at school for wizards and witches called Hogwarts. Ok that sentence sounded so stupid... Never mind. _

_Anyway I'm wondering why is McGonagall saying that I don't need to be afraid of this person called Hagrid because of his size? Why would I be afraid of someone because he is slightly bigger? Or what did she mean at that? Well I guess I'll see it on Sunday when Hagrid is coming. I'm so excited!_

_I'm meeting Severus in about half an hour so I have to go now. I can't wait to tell him everything! And I can't wait for Sunday!_

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

Harry wasn't really surprised that Lily's parents weren't sure if they should trust McGonagall or not at first, after all it is normal not to immediately believe in wizarding world if you grew with muggles. Like Lily didn't immediately believe Severus Harry didn't immediately believe Hagrid when he told him he was wizard.

He was very surprised when he read letter. So Hagrid took his mother to Diagon Alley too. That was nice information to know. Petunia's reaction was much more expected. It was just like her to try and pretend everything is a lie until the moment she didn't have other choice but believe it.

He chuckled slightly at thought of muggle woman McGonagall's age pretending she is deputy headmistress of wizarding school. He agreed with his mother, that thought sounded weird.

He was also slightly amused by Lily wondering why was McGonagall warning her about Hagrid's size. Interested what his mother's reaction was when she met Hagrid he quickly turned to next page and started reading next entry.

* * *

_**I almost posted this chapter without Harry's thoughts and realised it when I was already at doc manager. I'm glad I realised it before posting chapter...**_

_**Anyway thank you very much for all of reviews, follows and favorites again. :D **_


	18. 18th July 1971

**18th July 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_I'm in my super excited mode again! Do you remember what I wrote last time? We went to Diagon Alley with person named Hagrid today. I immediately understood what McGonagall meant when I saw him. He was huge. You should've seen Petunia's face when she saw him! She ran away to her room. My parents were slightly scared to but they eventually realised that he is very kind person. And I... Well I was slightly surprised but professor McGonagall seem like kind of person you can trust so I got used to him quite quickly. An Hagrid also gave me feeling that I can trust him._

_So my parents and I went to Diagon Alley (Petunia went to Yvonne's place at the same time) with Hagrid. We went through place called Leaky Cauldron and there was entrance to Diagon Alley._

_You can't imagine how awesome place is Diagon Alley!_

_We first needed to go to Gringott's (that's wizarding bank. It's very interesting building and goblins work there. I was very shocked when I first saw them. I still have to get used that some creatures are actually real. Anyway the reason we had to go there was to change our money for wizarding one. There are called galleons, sickles and knuts. One galleon is worth 17 sickles and one sickle is worth 29 knuts. Hagrid says it's easy to remember though I think muggle money is easier. Well it's true that I remembered that quite quickly but I guess that's because I have good memory for numbers..._

_Anyway my favourite shop was probably Flourish and Blotts, it's books shop and I think I already mentioned I love books. My parents and Hagrid almost weren't able to get me out that shop. It was only when Hagrid said that I had only wand left that I got out as I was very interested in what kind of wand will I get._

_In my opinion Mr. Olivander (wandmaker) is very strange person. I'm not sure what I think about him. Well he sure has good memory, as he said he remembers every wand he ever sold. Anyway the wand that chose me is supposed to be good at charms. I already checked most of my school books and charms seem very interesting, I'm so looking forward to start learning those subjects! _

_There are also a lot of other amazing shops there but those are the ones I liked the most. And also Flourean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour! Ice cream there is awesome._

_There is also shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. I actually didn't really care about that shop, I doubt I'll be good at Quidditch (wizarding sport). Anyway I mostly remember this shop because I ran in a boy there. Well actually we were both excited about something and weren't watching carefully enough so we actually hit each other. We both apologised to each other and then he stared at me for few moments but then he noticed broom and ran to window. Well my parents then told me to hurry as we were just heading to Olivander's shop so I quickly went after them. I wonder who that boy was though. He seemed about my age so I'll probably met him at school He had messy black hair and wore glasses and I think his eyes were hazel... Wait why am I thinking about colour of his eyes? Like it matters. I wonder why he stared at me like that... But it seems like he is quite big fan of Quidditch from the way he stared at that broom._

_Anyway enough about him. I don't know why I even mentioned him anyway. _

_So today was awesome and I think my parents are starting to quite like wizarding world too. I'm so looking forward for September. _

_Now I remembered! I still didn't wrote about what I talked with Severus after I told him about letter!_

_He was also very happy now that it's official that we are both going, though he says he knew it all along. Our discussions about wizarding world are getting even more excited and bigger. We also started to speak about four houses. Severus' favourite is Slytherin. He can't stop talking about it. He barely even mentioned other four houses though I think he doesn't like Gryffindor very much. _

_I did some reading on that topic myself. I read most of it in book called Hogwarts a Histor This is such a great book! I love it!_

_So speaking of four houses I'm not sure which sounds the best for me. All four seem so interesting!_

_I'm not sure why Severus dislikes Gryffindor because too me it seems like great house. Though I also read that there is big rivality between Slytherin and Gryffindor and it could be because he loves Slytherin. I read in few books that many of dark wizards came from Slytherin but I think that doesn't mean all Slytherins are same._

_From houses description I think Ravenclaw might be quiet close though Hufflepuff sounds like good choise too. And Gryffindor... Secretly I think that this house might match my personality the most but I think I shouldn't mention that to Severus. He is talking so much about both of us getting in Slytherin. _

_I was so excited when we came home. I'm getting slightly worried about Petunia though... It's only thing that is making change to my good mood actually. She seemed very angry when she couldn't find excuse to not believing in magic anymore, though I think that she still wants to pretend it doesn't exists. She refused to listen to how was our trip at Diagon Alley like and didn't want to look at my school stuff. I wish Petunia was witch too. That would make thinks so easier and even better than they already are._

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

Harry smiled when Lily spoke about Hagrid. It was true, he also had feeling he can trust him when he met him. Well you had to be careful if he got drunk or you flattered him but otherwise he was one of the most loyal friends you could have.

Harry remembered his first trip to Diagon Alley as he was reading what his mother thought about it. These were so good memories. When he was only eleven with no idea what will happen in his future. And same went to his mother. It was so weird feeling...

He almost laughed when he read that his mother loved Flourish and Blotts. Somehow his mother reminded him of Hermione slightly. He could understand his mother's excitement for wand as he was very excited to. And her opinion of Olivaner was probably similar to his too.

At mention of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palaour he became sad as he remembered how nice Florean was to him and what happened to him.

He got excited when his mother mentioned Quidditch shop as it was one of his favourites. When she mentioned the boy he wondered who it was and when she described his parents he stopped. Could this be his dad? Did he just read how did first meeting of his parents look like? It wasn't 100% but judging by description... It could be. He then read on and smiled again. He definitely got his love for Quidditch from his father.

He read what Petunia and Snape were talking about houses. He wasn't surprised that Snape already disliked Gryffindor though he was quite amazed at how his mother said not all Slytherins are bad... He realised that now too, though he still had very bad memories with a lot of them and he understood where dislike for them came from. He was still proud to be Gryffindor but he also began to understood Slytherins slightly better. Well excpect the Death Eater ones...

He sighed again when he read everything that happened with Petunia and wondered what would his life look like if Petunia was witch too...


	19. 13th August 1971

**13th August 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_You won't believe what happened today. Severus visited me and we found something very interesting in Petunia's room. Well maybe I should start from the beginning._

_First of all – yes Severus was at my house and he met my parents. Few days after our trip to Diagon Alley my parent's told me they'd like to meet Severus so I invited him over. He didn't really want to come over at first. For some reason he became very nervous. I'm not sure why he didn't tell me directly. After few days I was finally able to convince him and he visited us. _

_Mum liked Severus immediately but dad was slightly cautious with him at beginning. Later I overheard him telling mum that he can't him that easily. I wonder why? Ok maybe it's because we were friends for almost two years and they never met him and I never told them that he is wizard and told me about wizarding world... He also mentioned that he reminds him of someone too much too which mum just sighed and said that it happened about twenty years ago. I had no idea what they were talking about but I'm really curious._

_Severus doesn't like coming often today was only the third time he came and I think dad is finally getting used to him. When I asked him why he doesn't like visiting he said that he prefers being outside. I never visited him. I saw the outside of his house twice but he never invited me. He says it's better than I don't come. I think he is not very close with his parents, especially father who is muggle. But he never wants to go in details of his family and I don't want to ask him because I know it makes him uncomfortable._

_I'm not sure if Severus likes my parents. He never mentioned his thoughts of mum liking him and dad don't trusting him. I like Severus but sometimes it's so hard to imagine what is going on inside his mind._

_Anyway I really got off topic. I was talking about Severus staying at my house. Dad and Petunia weren't at home and mum was just cooking dinner when I couldn't find one of my books. Severus helped me look for it but we didn't find it anywhere. The only room that we didn't check yet was Petunia's room. I doubt that book was in her room because it was one of my Hogwarts books and Petunia always pretends they don't exist. The other reason I didn't want to go inside was because Petunia doesn't allow me to go in her room without her permission. I almost wouldn't do it but then I decided that I should check and told Severus that it'd be better if he wait for me in my room. Petunia would get very mad at me if she knew I went in her room without permission. But if she knew Severus did? I don't even want to think about it. _

_I went in her room and looked around. The book wasn't anywhere. I didn't want to look to carefully because it would be rude to look at Petunia's stuff without permission. I suddenly heard Severus voice: "Here it is." I turned around and saw that Snape was holding her book for History of Magic. "Where was it?" I asked. "And when did you get in here?" "It was your sister's wardrobe and I just came because I thought I'd help you with looking for it," Severus said. _

_I was shocked. "Why was my History of Magic book in Petunia's wardrobe?" I asked surprised. "And thinking of it how comes you looked in her wardrobe anyway?"_

"_Well you even looked in fridge and bathroom, I just thought wardrobe was likely choise comparing to that."_

_I blushed slightly. "Maybe I was overdoing it with Fridge but it wouldn't be the first time that I found the lost book in bathroom," I said while Severus opened the book probably checking if it's really the book we were looking for. _

"_Look what's inside here!" he said and took envelope out of it. "It's letter addressed to your sister."_

_I looked at the envelope. "And why is that letter in my book?" _

"_Probably the same reason the book is in your wardrobe."_

"_Which is?"_

"_No idea," Severus said. "But if we read the letter we might find out." _

_Before I could stop him he took the letter out of the envelope and started reading it._

"_Sev!" I said. "You shouldn't be reading other people's letters!"_

_Severus ignored me and suddenly looked like he would almost start to laugh – which is to Severus as if he was laughing out of loud. He doesn't laugh very often – and he was shaking his head._

"_I don't believe this," he said. I was just about to tell him to give letter back to where it belongs but then I got curious. Why did Petunia took my book, put in it her letter and hide the book in her wardrobe? I feel slightly guilty about it but in the end curiosity got me and I came closer to Severus. "What does it say?" I asked. _

_We read the letter and found out that Petunia actually wrote letter to professor Dumbledore in which she asked if she could go to Hogwarts too. This letter was Dumbledore's answer in which he very kindly explained why is that impossible. _

_Severus find the whole situation very amusing and interesting. "I never knew muggles can send post to Hogwarts. There must be some wizards in disguise working at muggle posts for situations like this."_

_To me letter meant something totally different. It showed me situation with Petunia in totally different light. _

"_I thought she hated magic," I said._

"_She's probably just jealous that you are special and she is not," Severus said in the voice that showed he didn't really care. He tried to hide he didn't like Petunia exactly the same amount that Petunia tried to hide she didn't like Severus which meant he never tried hiding it at all. _

"_Just because she isn't witch that doesn't mean she isn't special," I said coldly and Severus noticed he probably said too much. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "So what are you going to do about that letter?" _

"_Nothing," I said. I took both book and letter fom Severus' hands and put letter back on the same page from which Severus took it from. "At which part of the wardrobe was it?" I asked._

"_You are just going to leave both letter and book here?" Severus asked surprised. "If I'd take book she'll probably realise I saw the letter and that I was in her room," I explained. "I believe she doesn't want me to know that she borrowed book and wrote that letter to professor Dumbledore. I think she'll just return me the book while I'm not at home so I wouldn't know that she borrowed it."_

_Severus looked at me in disbelief but then he took book from my hands and put it back in wardrobe without any comment. _

_It turns out I was right. This evening when I came back from bathroom my History of Magic book was on the same shelf than my other Hogwarts books._

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

Harry found this diary entry very interesting. He learned exact circumstances of how Lily and Snape found Petunia's letter. Even though he already knew Petunia was jealous of Lily he was still very surprised that she actually borrowed one of her books in secret. He was surprised when Snape made comment about fridge, bathroom and wardrobe, he never thought that he'll ever see Snape actually say something funny. Well Lily explained it quite well, Snape never laughed.

He was getting very excited as it was already August and he'll soon read about his mother's first year.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that it took so long. I've been very busy lately but in few weeks I'll probably have time to write more often again. **_

_**I've been thinking about rewriting first chapter to make it seem more realistic because I think Petunia is too OOC and everything happened too suddenly so I'd like to hear what you think, should I do it or not? **_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or put this story in favorites. _**


	20. 1st September 1971

**_Today is one year anniversary of this story. It's hard to believe that it's already a year since I finally wrote first chapter of my first fanfiction on this site. So to say Happy Birhtday on Christmas day here is first day of Lily's first year at Hogwarts. _**

_**Thanks again to everyone who reads, follows, favroties or reviews! :D**_

* * *

**1st September 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_I have so much to_ _tell you! It's 1__st__ September so you know what this means right?_

_I'm here. I'm really here. I'm finally here. I'm on the bed. I'm in my dorm. I'm at Hogwarts!_

_So many things happened today that I don't know where to start. Maybe I should try to start at beginning._

_It all started in the morning when we went to King's Cross station. Petunia went with us even though she said many times that she doesn't want to. She barely said any word to me this summer and I feel very bad because of that. _

_We were all scared when we knew we had to run through wall to get on Platform 9and ¾. Petunia freaked out and said that this is all trick and that they only want us all to die when we crash in the wall. Even I was slightly nervous even though I knew that it has to be same. It's probably similar to entrance to Diagon Alley expected that you don't touch it with wand but run through it. When we finally ran through and came to the station I was amazed._

_It really said Hogwarts Express and it was then that I realised that I'm finally going there. My parents also seemed interested in platform and I think even Petunia was though she soon changed expression to disgust. _

_I tried to talk to her. I said that I'll talk to professor Dumbleodre and ask him if she can come too but she got angry and said she doesn't want to become freak. She also found out that Severus and I found that letter I mentioned last time. At that moment I got sad and actually didn't really care that I'm going to Hogwarts I just wanted my sister to like me again. But she never listens when I try to explain it to her._

_I sat in the compartment alone and watched through the window thinking about Tuney and wishing that things would be different and she could be there with me. Severus joined me and tried to cheer me up even though I was slightly angry at him. He then talked about how he hopes we'll get in Slytherin when those boys interrupted him. One of them is the boy I saw in Diagon Alley in front of Quidditch shop and he said that he would leave if he was put in Slytherin and that he wants to be Gryffindor. They argued about which house is better and they were so rude towards him. I decided to leave – I don't want to waste my time for fools like them._

_When we arrived Hagrid took us to Hogwarts on the boats. I was in boat with Severus and boy and girl named Frank and Alice. When we arrived it was time for sorting. And I guess here is the other minus of the situation._

_When my name was called McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head. It thought a little about Ravenclaw but it soon decided for Gryffindor._

_I didn't really mind. I was happy actually. I actually deep inside always thought that Gryffindor is the house I'll get sorted into but Severus looked very disappointed. He was sorted in Slytherin as he expected. I am disappointed that we aren't in same house but I don't know what does Severus have against Gryffindor. I really like being here. Well I don't like that those two boys who we met at the train (James Potter and Sirius Black) are in same house as me but I guess I'll just have to be patient. Alice and Frank are both in Gryffindor too. I also got friendly with Mary, one of girls who are in same dorm as Alice and I. _

_And about Severus ... I think we can be friends even if we are not in the same house. We have to talk about this tomorrow._

_It's getting very late and I should've already been at sleep but I was too excited and had to write this down. I'm getting very tired now and tomorrow is first day of classes. I really wonder what are teachers going to be like._

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

When Harry read the date was 1st September he got very excited. It was time for his mother to go to Hogwarts. He already knew many of things in this diary entry because of Snape's memories but there was stuff that was new for him like his mum being nervous before going to Platform 9 and ¾ , his aunt being scared about going there. Whole entry made him remember his first days at Hogwarts and it was very good feeling. It was hard to read about Sirius and Neville's parents but Harry knew he'll have to finally calm down because of that. He was also excited about first mention of his father though he couldn't wait to read far enough that Lily will finally write good stuff about him not only bad.


	21. 21st September 1971

**21th September 1971**

_Dear diary!_

_First weeks went by so quickly. I can't believe I've already been here for three weeks. I already had all of my classes and they are very interesting. At beginning we were mostly doing theory but now we already started with easier spells (though they aren't that easy for those who just started learning magic). So far it looks like my grades will be ok, though I think some subjects are harder than the others. If I had to decide which are my favourite subjects so far I'd probably pick charms and potions. Charms are taught by professor Flitwick. He is very small but don't judge him by size, he is great professor. I'm so far quite good at charms. Maybe it has something to do with what Olivander said about my wand; I think I already wrote in here that he said it's good at charms? Anyway it really looks like charms are going to be great subject._

_I also mention potions. They are taught by professor Slughorn and are one of rare classes we share with Slytherin so I always sit with Severus here. Oh I just remembered I didn't write anything about what happened after sorting yet. Well we are fine. I think he is still slightly disappointed that we aren't in same house but our friendship is still the same. I think some of his Slytherin friends don't like me but he always tries to move from subject if I mention it... Well it's not like my friends are that crazy about Severus either... Anyway I was talking about professor Slughorn. Well he is good teacher. Actually I thought I wouldn't like him at first. It was talked a lot about how he has some students he favours and invites them to special parties. It's usually either family connections or their talent at potions. My opinion on him changed later. It's not like he is unfair to others... And I think he likes me quite a lot. Severus and I both impressed him with our potions in first lesson. I think he was quite surprised when he learned that I'm muggle-born and that made me slightly angry. I think he realised that because he told me he has nothing against it._

_Another class I also like is transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is very strict, but she is fair. I was really looking forward to transfiguration but I think it's one of the hardest subjects, it's way harder than charms. I'm not bad at it but I have to practice more for transfiguration than for charms or potions. Anyway what angers me is that Potter is the best in that class and he doesn't even give whole effort in it. In our first class he was the only one who was able to completely transfigure match into needle. Some of us weren't far from it, my match was very pointy and I was successful in second lesson but still... _

_Herbology which is taught by professor Sprout is also nice. Alice (one of friends I made in Gryffindor) absolutely adores this subject. _

_The biggest disappointment was History of Magic. I loved History in Muggle school and I was really looking forward to History of Magic because I read some very interesting things in my book but it turned out to be the most boring class ever. Professor Binns is a ghost (don't ask me how he grades tests because I have no idea). Story that everyone heard at beginning of our first years says that he one day fell asleep on chair and woke up as ghost. Oh ghost teacher might sound exciting but I think the most exciting thing that ever happens in his lesson is when he comes in class through blackboard. And even this gets boring when he does it for third time. Most of class falls asleep in his lesson. I try to stay awake because I want to have good grades but I'll admit it is very hard. I can't believe how is it possible that a person sounds so boring. It's not that much about what he talks about it's his voice. It's so... Boring? Wait I already said – I mean wrote – that. _

_There is also Defence against the Dark Arts. That's probably the class many were looking forward the most. It's not that bad I guess, but so far we were doing only theory which some in the class find boring. We heard from older students that ever since last professor retired some years ago there was never professor for this subject that stayed for more than a year. There are rumours that this position is jinxed. I'm not sure if I believe that, I think it's just a coincidence. _

_I'm slightly worried about next week because we are having our first flying lessons. On the bright side we are having them with Slytherin, so I'll be able to be with Severus but I'll probably be horrible at flying. Some students that have at least one wizard parent are bragging about their broom skills. Potter for example. He can't shut up about how good he is on broom. I wish he was only bluffing but I know it's probably not true. He is so annoying... _

_Anyway I feel slightly better when I remember that I'm not the only one who is muggle-born and that not everyone from wizarding families know how to ride a broom. Alice for example. She says that few times she tried to ride a broom didn't go so well. I'll admit it I wasn't very surprised, she is quite clumsy. _

_Well I have to go now because it's almost time to dinner._

* * *

**Harry's thoughts**

Harry read mother's comments to classes with smile. He remembered that Olivander mentioned to him that her mother's wand was good for charms and his father's for transfiguration so information about classes they were good at wasn't that big surprise. He knew that Lily was right, Slughorn liked her very much. He really understood what she thought about Slughorn, he wasn't sure what he thought of him either when he first meet him, however he realised he wasn't so bad though he still wasn't exactly one of his favourite teachers.

As he read about defence teachers he realised that there must have been even more of them than he thought. He already knew job was jinxed but to think that it happened even before his parents went to school. He should've thought of that before, after all he knew there was new teacher every year ever since Dumbledore denied Voldemort's wish to teach that subject. No wonder people were afraid to apply for that job...

He remembered that it was same before his first flying lesson. Some were bragging about their broom skills and there was a lot of exaggerating while there were some who were very nervous. He wondered if his mother was really that bad at Quidditch as she thought she will be. Alice also reminded him a lot of Neville – clumsy and good at Herbology. He realised he became slightly more used to reading about people that were dead (or worse) at the moment, though it was still hard. He was just about to turn on next page when he heard Ginny calling him because it was almost time for the dinner. Wait what? It was already so late? For how long has he been reading?


End file.
